wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura Ōtsutsuki Strikes Back
Asura Ōtsutsuki Strikes Back is the Hundred-Sixteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 12, 2017. Synopsis Desperate to stop Rock from serving the former Konoha Repuclic, Asura and Indra pleaded for their brother to reconsider. Paul Gekko and Paul Gekko Junior and Asura Gekko has to find out who is the mysterious captor. Plot The Episode begins with the masked kidnapper taking Hinata to Heaven Tail Island in Dens. Hinata manages to transmit her coordinates to Asura Gekko and Rock Ōtsutsuki aboard the Sky Patrol in space. Asura Gekko wishes that they don't have to travel on ocean and relates his experiences of his grandfather's adopted father Girouette dying after giving Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile the biometal, Model Z. As they continue to mourn, Model Z and O and X tells Team Vent and Draglade Squad about the triple megamerge while the Mavericks approach to kill the heroes. They chose to try it revealing some form of the large eight headed snake like entity, but after destroying the Mavericks, Sakura is awestruck and terrified, thinking Paul Gekko has lost himself to the eight tailed snake. Distraught over what Paul Gekko and his friends did, Sakura and Naruto approaches them to try and calm them down but the Triple Mega Merge have finished upgrading Team Vent and Draglade Squad. Yamato sees the Triple Mega Merge effects. When Team Vent and Draglade Squad have fainted thanks to the Naruto's Nine Tails's Magic, Sakura heals Team Vent and Draglade Squad in the Guardian Base. When things is about to get worst, Serpent is announcing to the public the start of Project Haven, and that he will use the power of Model W to lead the people as the king of the world. Serpent unleashes several Mavericks to cause havoc and gather negative emotions, and Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad to stop them and follow Flammole without being noticed, entering Slither Inc. Prometheus notices Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad and kills the clueless Flammole for leading him to the building. Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad fights against Prometheus and Pandora and defeated them. Fleuve repaired the Biometals and Sho goes after the Heroes to deliver them. Serpent Megamerges with Model W becoming a Mega Man and speaking with Paul Gekko. Paul Gekko takes a serious question about the Chaos Emeralds but Model W absorbs the energy from the Emeralds and Serpent transforms again. The Battle between Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad and Serpent have begun, although Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad are able to dodge Serpent's attacks. Model W's resurrection is short-lived, as the Chaos Emeralds turned against Model W and was simply in the hands of Paul Gekko. Serpent was then defeated by Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad this time with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. In the ensuing explosion, from the building, Team 7, Team Vent and Draglade Squad have escaped with the help of the Biometals and the Chaos Emeralds. After the escape, they saw Sho had been saved from falling off the edge of the tower when his shirt collar caught on a protruding piece of stone. They finally returned to Guardian Base together. After arriving on Heaven Tail Island, "mysterious captor" is Yuki Skywalker, using extra money from recycled droids to rebuild Cloud City's mining facility with Lando Calrissian. Their elation at reuniting with Hinata is short-lived when Esdeath's former servants, Liver, Daidara and Nyau appeared. Characters *Girouette *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Liver *Daidara *Nyau Trivia Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon